secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
STABLE
NOTE The following text is an agreement signed by several military organizations. One example of a military organization which complies with STABLE is Alliance Navy. It must not be modified except by a Second Life Wikia administrator, as people may make changes which do not appear in the official, inworld version. To make a request, you must be fully registered and have over 500 good edits. __TOC__ Preamble This document seeks to provide the rules and regulations suggested by the drafting convention of it's prospective members in a thorough, technical, and decisive fashion. Creative interpretation is not an option, and in the event that confusion as to the meaning and effect of a rule is raised, this must be remedied as soon as is feasibly possible. This may be remedied by a convention of it's current signatories or by reference to historical documents from it's drafting. For the purposes of assisting groups who are signatories of this document, the Alliance Navy, a signatory and founding member of this document, has created and seeded a "stockpile" of technology which may be used, modified, and distributed by any signatory to this document pursuant to the terms of the STABLE Technology Assistance licence (attached as an appendix to this document and included with every piece of technology distributed under it.) Further contributions to this stockpile may be made by parties bound by this document under the following conditions: # The work is exclusively their own or the result of a collaboration within their signing group. (in the second case, every contributor must submit agreement to these conditions) # The rights to the work are irrevocably licenced under the STABLE Technology Assistance licence. (You maintain the right to distribute the work freely or to make it available under alternative licences.) # The work includes documentation (by comments, a notecard, or otherwise) that illustrates and describes the purpose of most events, functions, and logic paths to the level that they easily apparent to a party possessing the level of skill required to modify the work. General Definitions These terms are used multiple times within separate sections of this document and are thus defined exclusively. Non-physical movement is defined as any form of movement involving calls to the Linden Scripting Language functions llSetPos or llMoveToTarget, as well as chained PRIM_POSITION calls to llSetPrimitiveParams (commonly known as WarpPos) or any other such system which allows for movement between any two points in Second Life without traversal of every point between possible to traverse in the physics system deployed on the Second Life grid. Man-portable is defined as any device capable of being used by a single avatar without the assistance of a vehicle, whether or not the device is rezzed as a separate object, is avatar attached, or is fired from an avatar attachment. Movement Avatar flight is prohibited, as is any other controllable three-dimensional flight outside of an acceptable hovercraft, airframe, or other vehicle. Three-dimensional flight is defined as flight in which one can travel in either the positive or the negative direction along all three major axis (XYZ.) Jump enhancers (defined as devices which assist the vertical movement of an avatar past obstacles by means of upward thrust or negation of the effects of gravity) are not included in the definition of controllable flight. However, they are limited to a maximum jump height of 75 meters. (For systems that modify the effects of gravity on an avatar, this means that these systems may not reduce the effect of gravity below 5%.) Breaching charges, teleporters, warp-to-position movement enhancers or other devices which work by non-physical movement which not placed and operated by the owners of the land in which they are deployed are limited to a maximum movement range of five meters. This also includes combat use of primitive editing. Ammunition Ammunition which kills the avatar the least distance away on collision with an object ("shieldbreaker rounds") is prohibited except in situations where persons not bound by this document are employing the use of shields. Ammunition which is phantom and which uses a method such as volume detection, sensor arcs, or otherwise is still capable of killing an avatar that it passes through or near (with the exception of area effect munitions, as explained below, and for shielded parties, as explained above) is prohibited. Ammunition which offsets it's trajectory or rez location to maximize the probability of or ensure collision with and death of an avatar is prohibited. Man-portable weaponry must have a magazine which provides a fixed number of ammunition and which must take at least one half of one second to reload for every ten rounds contained within (rounded upwards), with a minimum of two seconds and a maximum of ten seconds to reload. This magazine may not grant the ability to fire more than 200 damage objects without reload. (For the purposes of multiple round per fire weapons, such as shotguns, each object counts as one round within the magazine.) Ammunition in any weapon must die after killing an avatar or colliding with an object except for phantom and shieldbreaker rounds when used under an exception as provided in this document. Ammunition must not bounce against objects nor become suspended in midair. Ammunition must be set to temporary-on-rez. Area Effect Munitions The total effective area of a single munition, which must be distributed in symmetrical spheres, may not exceed a two-dimensional area of 3250 meters. A symmetrical sphere may be created by a sensor arc, a volume detect primitive sphere, or by any other method which scans for every point in space a specific distance (the radius) away from the point of origin. For the purposes of these rules, ballistic weapons which fire multiple explosive shots in a random or predefined spread are considered as one munition for each requested salvo. A munition must cease all operations at a maximum of fifteen seconds after the first aggressive action it takes (sensor arc, avatar killed, et al) Explosive munitions are allowed a limited and absolute ability to discriminate in the targets they kill. If they kill any person within the area of effect, they must kill every person within the area of effect. Munitions are allowed to disarm themselves if they discover a friendly presence through any friend-or-foe system (group detection, a list of keys or names, etc) The total effective area is defined as the area in which persons to be killed by an area munition are searched for (not the area in which persons take damage), by means of volume detect primitives, sensor arcs, or otherwise. The two dimensional area of a sphere is defined as the radius of the sphere squared multiplied by pi where the depth (z axis) of the sphere is removed, rounded to the nearest whole number. Ergo, a sensor with a sixteen meter radius is equal to (16^2)*pi, 805 meters. No more than four of these 16 meter radius spheres may be used by a single munition, and any remaining explosive effect past those 16 meter radius spheres would have to be less than 1.74 meters in radius. In the case of man-portable explosives, the time in which an amount of shot equal to a two-dimensional area of 315 meters (10 meter radius circle) must be at least ten seconds in duration. Ergo, a rocket launcher which fires rockets which emit a three meter sensor arc on detonation may not fire more than three of these rockets in any given ten seconds. Explosives must be deployed from an appropriate launch platform, such as a launcher or a drop bay. This prohibits, among other things, rezzing explosives from one's inventory at the foot of a hostile. Engagement The action of killing a person, hostile or non-hostile, armed or unarmed, within ten meters of a teleport point for any area equal to or greater than 128 meters by 128 meters (one quarter of a simulator) is prohibited except as follows: # When the person himself or a device both owned and operated exclusively by the person has engaged a target with intent to kill after his most recent teleport. # As a preventative measure against actions in extensive violation of this document until such a time as they may be banned from the property in question. This must comply with regulations on banning as listed below. Groups bound by this document are encouraged to place tangible barriers to prevent direct teleport kills by their members. Parties bound by this document may not open fire unless both the land they are engaging from and the land they are engaging are both set to unsafe, except as provided for training scenarios. A training scenario is a situation in which two or more groups have arranged a combat simulation, regardless of damage status, by mutual and uniform consent. Parties bound by this document may not open fire from parcels which in any way limit object entry, including limited access parcels. Parties bound by this document may not fire through parcels limited to the general public from which they may operate freely. In the event that a area (or areas) for a group's personnel is: # Clearly marked, # Is within an enclosed area at least ten by ten meters in dimension, # Is enclosed in such a fashion that persons inside may not engage targets without leaving the protection of the enclosure, # and Is isolated in such a fashion that passing through it's sphere of influence is not required to freely travel around the parcel, This enclosure is off limits to hostile parties, as well as deliberate targeting by area effect munitions, and has the same rules of engagement apply to it as though it were a qualifying teleport routing point. This land may not employ devices or settings to prevent access to other parties. Persons with their home points outside such a qualifying area (either due to a lack of it's existance, or by disregarding it's availability) may be assumed to be hostile at all times, and take all risks and liabilities inherent in doing so (including failed teleports and client destablization). Shielding, Orbiting, and General Stupidity Parties bound by this document are prohibited from using devices which interfere with fire incoming towards the avatar without equally interfering with outgoing fire. Parties bound by this document are prohibited from using devices designed to react and intercept or redirect incoming fire, regardless of the interference of these devices on outgoing fire. In the event that parties not bound by this document are making use of either of the aforementioned types of equipment, the prohibitions on phantom and shieldbreaker rounds are not valid. Phantom and shieldbreaker rounds may be used to whatever extent required to dispatch parties using these technologies. Note, however, that other ammunition restrictions remain in effect and must be adhered to. Weapons and devices which push a hostile avatar more than fifteen meters in any direction are prohibited. Devices which attack an avatar without operator presence, input, or intervention are prohibited. These include combat drones, fully automated turrets, and other forms of "autokilling". Member parties are strongly discouraged from using devices which require minimal operator input or intervention, such as target tracking turrets and gesture-to-remote-fire weapons. Devices designed to limit an avatars ability to move by means of a avatar sized enclosure, reactive pushing, or other such methods are prohibited. Devices which cause excessive stress and disruption to the physics calculations, script runtime, or other key functions of a simulator, regardless of intention, are prohibited. //Yes, this means crashing the sim too, dumbass Devices intended to log the activity and communication of any party to this document are prohibited, regardless of land ownership or legality under the Terms of Service or Community Standards. Parties to this document may take whatever measures they feel necessary to disrupt the activity of these devices if so discovered. The use of measures designed to intentionally impair the primitive count and usage on any parcel or within any simulator is prohibited. Acceptable Land Management Bans of parties to this document are only acceptable in the following situations: # For members of one's own group as a disciplinary measure. # For specific persons as a result of extensive violations of this document after repeated requests to cease, if they are not bound by this document. # Choosing to enact a voluntary ban for the enforcement of this treaty as mandated by an enforcement committee (as described below). In the event that a party chooses to set all of their land (or such a majority of it that an attack is rendered infeasible), they are encouraged to cease hostilities with other parties bound by this document until such a time as the situation is feasible and conductive for an attack. If they continue hostilities without territory available to retaliate against, parties hostile to them may use land management abilities to prevent further attack until such a time as the situation is feasible not withstanding any other section of this document (this section, Acceptable Land Management, still applies). Systems which prohibit avatars procedurally based on the properties of their avatar, such as age, born date, payment info status, or other criteria are allowed provided these systems have an exception (white) list. Parties who are bound by this document must be added to this exception list on request, and these systems must notify avatars which they prohibit with an instant message, notecard, or otherwise detailing contact information and the criteria for being barred from the estate. Returning of objects is reserved only for maintenance purposes. Returns should ideally be avoided as much as possible during attacks, but in the event that returns are required to preserve performance, they must: # Not affect any equipment in active use by any combative party. # Should focus on active and abandoned equipment which has a significant impact on simulator performance. Additionally, equipment being used to break provisions of this document may be returned at will. This includes, but is not limited to: # Explosive mechanics which violate the area effect munition provisions. # Bullets hovering in midair for an extended period of time. # Mass primitive generation, physical or non-physical. In the event of either of the above during a combat situation, returns must be of a specific and targeted nature. They may not involve returning all objects on a parcel by owner unless the owner is also banned prior to the returns being enacted. After a combat situation has ended (for the purposes of this section, defined as limited access land, setting of land to safe, or fifteen minutes since hostile contact), objects remaining by hostile personnel may be returned en masse at will. Enforcement This treaty is a voluntary document to sign and be a party to. You have signalled that you intend to submit to it by being a member of a group which has signed it's support to it, entering and remaining in land that requires people on it to observe some or all of the provisions of this document, or simply by reading it over and thinking "Good Idea" to yourself. As such, there is very little to be done in terms of enforcement; if you choose to not wish to follow it, nothing except the consequences thereof stop you. While supporting groups may choose to enact penalties against persons who disobey the provisions within this document, the body of this document's supporters and constituents take succinct and direct punitive actions within the scope that they reasonably expect enforcement. On a regular basis, a list of persons who have repeatedly violated the provisions of this document are made available. These persons are removed from active copies of the list two revisions after their last reported violation, although historical copies shall be made available from the establishment of this document onward. Persons who have made extreme violations of this document's provisions or who have taken extreme actions directed to harm and disrupt the operations of this document and it's members have a case created on their behalf before an enforcement committee. This committee gives a cordial review to a person's situation, and provided sufficient proof, is empowered to create a mandate. The mandate is a means of final and punitive exclusion; it requests that parties to this document take measures to forcefully remove such excommunicated persons by force and in advance. Once such a mandate has been issued, the provisions of this document relating to land management and teleport point camping no longer apply to these persons. A person's status as being mandated under this document is to be reevaluated monthly and removed when deemed appropriate, and a list of persons under such mandate shall be made available at least as often as these monthly reviews. Individual groups who have affixed their support to this document do commonly have persons or groups within themselves designated by their leadership to help probe and confirm compliance to this document on their behalf. The existance of this process is independent of this document and is neither encourage nor discouraged, although information provided by them is treated as any other information provided for the two aforementioned purposes. Category:Organizations